


Stick It

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Begging, Crying, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Self Loathing, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, belly bulge, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: It doesn’t matter how it happened, but Hawk Moth is inside his house and that’s Nathalie screaming from his father’s office. In a flash, it’s claws out, but it’s painfully obvious that Hawk Moth intended for him to come running. Especially, when the villain turns his own weapon against him.





	Stick It

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark. This is bad stuff. Don't read this unless you want that, kay?

Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest as he ran. The halls of the house were dark. The whole city was in a blackout. He didn’t know who had been akumatized, but he’d caught a glimpse of something terrible happening on the news before the TV went off. Then he’d heard a scream coming from his father’s office. A ruse to send him running. Now he was running in the opposite direction. Chat Noir was no match for Hawk Moth alone.

The building was locked down. The backup power system must have triggered it when it came on. Now, there was no escape without the security controls. He thought he could lose Hawk Moth in the maze that was the upper floor’s hallways, but when he looped back to get the controls from his father's office, they were already gone.

The double doors slammed shut. With Hawk Moth blocking the doors and the windows sealed, there was no way out. He could try his cataclysm, but if it didn’t work to escape then he wouldn’t be able to protect his miraculous.

“So, what is it going to be, Char Noir? Will you give me your miraculous? If you hand it over like a good kitty I won’t hurt you. If you make me take it from you on the other hand… I will hurt you irreparably.”

“Not gonna happen, bug boy,” Chat snarled. “You can’t keep me here forever. Ladybug is already on her way and you know you can’t fight us both.”

Hawk Moth looked amused. “So you admit that you’re nothing without her? Adorable. It isn’t entirely true those is it? Chat Noir might be nothing without Ladybug, but Adrian? Adrian is perfect.”

Chat Noir’s eyes went wide. “How did you…”

Hawk Moth laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? This is your last chance, Adrian. Give me your miraculous or I will come and take it from you.”

“Never!” Chat charged in swinging his stick, but a flurry of moths flew into his face. He was knocked back onto the floor as his weapon rolled away and landed at his enemies feet.

Hawk Moth picked up the stick. He crossed the floor to stand over Chat. He pinned him down by his shoulder with the end of the stick. “Poor, kitty. I warned you not to make me hurt you. Let’s see what adorable little mewls this kitty makes when it’s frightened.”

Hawk Moth scooped him up by his throat, carrying him over to Mr. Agreste’s desk. No matter how Chat scratched, he couldn’t stop Hawk Moth as he was bent over the hard surface.

“Geez, what are you gonna do spank me?” Chat snarled. He wasn’t doing such a good job of defending himself. Maybe he should have used cataclysm after all, but now he wouldn’t be able to reach the window to destroy it.

“It does appear that you could use some discipline.”

Chat squirmed. He had to distract him until he could come up with a plan. “What did you do to Nathalie?”

“I did not hurt her, but you should be more worried about yourself.”

“Where’s my father? Did you hurt him?” Chat looked around the room. There was nothing that would get him out of this. There wasn’t even anything in arms reach.

Hawk Moth sighed. “Oh Chat Noir, you’re truly hopeless aren’t you? You were better off without your powers, as Adrian.”

Chat’s chest ached. He tried to remind himself that Hawk Moth and his evil opinions didn’t matter. He’d say anything to distract him, to weaken him. And it was working.

“Poor kitty. It was all too easy to catch you in my trap. You’ll never be strong enough to best me.”

He heard the fluttered of moth’s wings, then air touched his bare skin along his thighs and over his rear. “What the-! What did you do?” He struggled as hard as he could, but Hawk Moth was stronger than he was and he couldn’t get away. He blushed as he realized his bare bottom was exposed to his enemy.

“I knew you were evil but I didn’t take you for a pervert!”

“Oh kitty, this is about discipline not any perversion.”

“I beg to differ.”

Hawk Moth chuckled. “You’ll certainly be begging alright.”

Something cold and slick pressed against Chat’s anus. He jumped, then kicked his legs, but with the man positioned between them he couldn’t land a good kick.

“Stop! Don’t do that, please!”

“Begging already? Pathetic.”

Chat looked over his shoulder to see his stick in Hawk Moth’s hand. With a sinister grin he pushed on the stick and Chat’s eyes when wide as it entered his body. He made a choking sound. His claws dug into the desk top.

“Please- please stop,” he panted. He stopped fighting, afraid to move with the stick inside of him.

“Poor kitty,” Hawk Moth mocked. “Look at that. Taken like a harlot on his father’s desk by his own weapon. And listen to how he whines.”

“Please… Hawk Moth…”

He pushed the stick in deeper and Chat yelped. Then he pulled the stick back out. He flipped Chat onto his back and held him down as he quickly stuffed the hard metal back inside, deeper than before.

“Stop!” the boy shriek. “Please stop.” Tears rolled down his face. His jaw clenched, teeth ground together. His little claws marked up the desk top.

Hawk Moth tsked, “What would your father say, Adrian? Crying and sniveling. No wonder he doesn't love you.”

Chat sobbed. “No, please.”

The unyielding metal pressed deeper and as it did something lit up in Chat’s system like a spark of pleasure. He gasped, back aching even as his claws held him to the table.

Hawk Moth laughed. “Oh dear, don’t tell me,” he rubbed the stick back and forth over that same spot. “You’re a little slut after all. You must be if you’re enjoying this.”

“I’m not!” Chat’s teary green eyes glared up at Hawk Moth. “You’re a monster.”

“At least I’m no pathetic, mewling, whore.” He shoved the stick in deeper and Chat screamed.

Hawk Moth pumped the stick in and out of his ass. No, he fucked him with it. Chat’s cries mingled with moans as that spot inside him tingled with pleasure.

“Hawk- Moth… please,” he moaned.

“Begging for more are you, slut? Who’s the pervert now?”

“I’m not- I’m not begging for more,” he panted. “I want you to stop!”

“That tight little suit of yours isn’t doing you any favors you know. I can see how your body is responding. You love this don’t you, Chat Noir? You’re only a slutty little pet. Maybe I should keep you like one.”

The metal kept moving, in and out, deeper and deeper. Chat couldn’t pretend anymore that it didn’t feel good. It felt amazing, but every time he managed to pull his eyes open he saw Hawk Moth and was disgusted. Mostly with himself. He could imagine what Ladybug would think if she saw him like this. She would be disgusted, too.

“You’re getting close aren’t you? Are you going to orgasm here on your father’s desk while your greatest enemy fills you up?”

“There’s nothing great about you,” Chat snarked.

“Still mouthy I see.” Hawk Moth forced the stick in deeper, deep enough that it hurt.

Chat groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, but when he opened them he could see movement under the fabric of his suit. The stick was so deep that he could see it bulging in his stomach. Chat moaned through his teeth The desk cracked under his hands and his nails went through it. Then he was cumming in his suit, crying out.

Hawk Moth fucked him through it, only pulling the stick out when Chat was shivering, little whimpers falling from his pink lips.

“See you real soon, Adrien.” He dropped the stick on the desk beside him. “Next time, I will walk away with your miraculous. But let’s save that for another day. This has simply been too much fun already.” He tousled the boy’s blond hair, then he strode from the room.

The security lock down lifted. The shutters rose on the windows, letting the sun back in.

Chat Noir laid on his back on his father's desk. His eyes still ran with tears. He wasn’t terribly hurt, but he wished that he was so he’d have some kind of excuse for what just happened. To top it off, he wasn’t sure how he was going to speak to Plagg after all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
